A Life Worth Living
by lil'rio
Summary: Chris's girlfriend, Laney, goes to her grandmother's for a week and comes home raped and pregnant. How does Chris take it when he discovers who did it? Many unexpected surprises! Anyways, please read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

"A Life Worth Living"  
  
Chapter 1: The Restaurant  
  
Laney Donnely walked into Kate and Merill's Pizza and Sports bar (where she worked) one hot day in June of 63'. She couldn't stand the heat outside and longed for a dip in the swimming pool.  
  
"Hey Kate," Laney said as she signed in.  
  
"Hello, Laney. Hot day out?" Kate answered back.  
  
"Oh only about a thousand and four degrees."  
  
"Poor thing." Kate smiled and handed Laney her apron and nametag.  
  
Laney checked the store map and chose to serve table 22 first. It was way in the corner, and sort of a roundish booth. Four boys her age were sitting there. She walked over and saw an old boyfriend of hers, Vern Tessio.  
  
"Hey there Verno!" Laney said.  
  
"Laney? I had no idea you worked here," Vern said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I just started last April. How've you been?"  
  
"Okay I guess. These are my friends, Gordie, Teddy, and Chris."  
  
"Hey," said Gordie.  
  
"What's up?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Hi, Laney," Chris said.  
  
Laney stood stunned at Chris. He had to be one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. His hair was shaggy blonde, eyes blue as ice, and perfectly tanned skin.  
  
"Laney?" Vern asked, tapping her arm.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry. Um. what do you guys want?" Laney asked, still glancing at Chris.  
  
"We want a large supreme pizza, hold the pepper, and four Cokes," Vern ordered.  
  
"Better make Vern's diet!" Teddy joked.  
  
"Very funny," Vern whined.  
  
Laney laughed. "Coming right up," she said walking away.  
  
Chris followed her with his eyes. She had to be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had big brown eyes, a dazzling smile, and a great looking rack.  
  
"Boy aint she something to look at, huh guys?" Chris said in awe.  
  
"Who Laney?" Vern said, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Naw I like that Laura Buswell chick in English class," Gordie said.  
  
"No way. Roslyn Udairam is so much hotter," Teddy announced.  
  
"Whatever," Chris said.  
  
"Look, Chris Laney's not your type," Vern said trying to change Chris's mind.  
  
"So?" Chris said back.  
  
"Well, she's really tough and tomboyish. Sincerely. She once took on Ace's little brother Scott once."  
  
"Wow!" Chris said excitedly.  
  
Laney was then back with the Cokes. She handed them out and asked, "So you guys all go to this school?"  
  
"I do, and I think I've seen you around," Gordie answered.  
  
"No, I go to military school in Washington. I'm here for the summer," Teddy said.  
  
Chris just sat there not paying attention to anything she said; he was too nervous.  
  
"Chris?" Laney said, handing him his Coke.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I go to the school," he said trying not to look at her.  
  
"That's cool. I'm gonna go check on that pizza." Laney walked away.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Chris?" Gordie asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah Chris, you don't go to school," Teddy pointed out.  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell her I dropped out," Chris said, "then she might not want to go out with me."  
  
"Ha! I wouldn't count on it now," Vern said. 


	2. Alone at Night

Chapter Two: Alone at night  
  
The boys finished their pizza and Laney brought them the bill.  
  
"Jesus, Laney! 7.37 is real expensive, sincerely!" Vern said when he saw the price.  
  
"Not my fault you guys are pigs," Laney answered.  
  
The boys paid her, and Vern handed her the tip in pennies.  
  
"So I see you've found your pennies huh?" Laney said.  
  
"No, Billy did. He was just hiding them."  
  
"That's sad!"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you around." The boys got up to leave and when they reached the door, Chris said,  
  
"You guys go ahead. I think I wan tot hang out a little longer." He looked at Laney who was cleaning their table.  
  
"Okay. See you later," Gordie said and left.  
  
***  
  
The bar was open twenty-four hours, but the restaurant closed at ten. Chris just sat there watching Laney. Around 9:50 Laney came out for one last check on the restaurant. She saw Chris and said,  
  
"You're STILL here?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Laney just smiled and washed a table off. God he is so cute. I really want to ask him out, Laney thought.  
  
"Do you want anything quick before we close?" Laney asked him.  
  
"No, I 'm just sitting and thinking."  
  
"About what?" Laney sat across from him.  
  
"Not much, uh, my family, friends.you." Chris wished he never answered that.  
  
Laney didn't seem to notice. "What about your family?"  
  
"Oh.uh. my parents are real cool. They take care of me and Eyeball, my older bother and my.uh one of my best friends." Chris just couldn't tell her the truth about this family. He really liked her and couldn't say it to her face.  
  
"Huh. I'm an only child. Why me?"  
  
"Uh I don't know.I guess I like you or something." Chris was really embarrassed, but he couldn't help it.  
  
There was then an awkward silence. Chris finally broke it by saying,  
  
"Look, I'll just go now."  
  
"Wait Chris," Laney said grabbing his arm, "I guess I like you or something too."  
  
Chris looked down at her. Laney stood up.  
  
"Look we close in about five minutes, so do you want to go for a walk and get to know each other a little?" Laney suggested.  
  
"Yeah that be great," Chris said excited. And the guys thought she'd never go out with me, he thought.  
  
***  
The streets of Castle Rock were silent and still at night. It was almost freaky. Chris and Laney didn't seem to mind though.  
  
"So yeah Verno and I went out for a while in the fifth grade, but it probably didn't mean anything. I don't even think that he cared when we moved," Laney said telling Chris about how she knew Vern.  
  
"He never mentioned you at all," Chris said, "I've known all those guys forever. One summer we all hiked down to Harlow and found Ray Brower's body."  
  
"That was you guys?"  
  
"Yeah. We were all such good friends then. Now I just think we're growing apart."  
  
"Really? You guys seemed so tight in the restaurant."  
  
"Are you kidding? You and me are tighter than us guys."  
  
"Whoa. That's weird cuz we barely know each other."  
  
"From what I know, I know I. I mean, I'm really happy with you."  
  
"I'm happy with you too."  
  
Chris and Laney just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. It was just them. They had forgotten where they were, how late it was, and everything else. All of a sudden Chris grabbed Laney's hand and started running towards the woods.  
  
"Chris where are you taking me?" Laney asked, trying not to trip.  
  
"You'll see," Chris answered. 


	3. The Treehouse

Chapter Three: The Tree House  
  
"Chris, where are we going?" Laney said.  
  
"Here," Chris said stopping.  
  
On the hill, was a view of the entire city. Next to them was a large tree with a tree house.  
  
"Come on," Chris walked towards the tree house.  
  
Laney followed Chris closely.  
  
"Me, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern used to hang out up here all the time when we were younger."  
  
Chris started walking up the ladder.  
  
"What you afraid?" Chris said.  
  
"Will it hold us?" Laney questioned nervously.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Chris let her up. Laney entered the tree house. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. Chris flicked out his lighter and found the lamp the Teddy installed. Light filled up the tree house. Laney looked around, amazed.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Chris asked.  
  
"Wow you guys did all this yourself?"  
  
"Pretty much. God I haven't been up here in so long. Not since we got back from Harlow."  
  
Chris pulled out a bunch of dusty crates that they used to sit on. He dusted one off and gave it to Laney.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She smiled at him.  
  
Chris pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Want one?" Chris asked Laney.  
  
"Oh no, I'm good. My old man would kill me."  
  
"No he won't he wouldn't know."  
  
Laney took one and lit it.  
  
"You're lucky Chris. Your parents aren't all over-protective and wouldn't spend an hour trying to get to know friends and picking out every little imperfect detail and a younger sister who does everything right and." Laney continued on but Chris couldn't listen. He was guilty that he lied to her. About everything. His family, school, everything.  
  
"Laney. I'm so sorry," he said out of the blue.  
  
"Chris it's okay, I mean I'll be out of my house, away from them in two years."  
  
"No Laney I lied to you. My parents are divorced. My father has no job. We're on welfare. He beats on me and Eyeball. Me the most. I dropped out of school. And me and Eyeball are like oil and water."  
  
Chris was trying not to cry.  
  
"Chris, why would you do this to me?" Laney asked.  
  
"I really wanted you to like me. I just ranted on and on about a perfect life that only exists in my head. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself.'  
  
Laney just looked at Chris. She didn't know whether or not to forgive him. He lied to her, but he admitted it. He looked so sad. So desperate.  
  
"Laney if you want to leave that's okay," Chris said with a shaky voice. He was in tears. Not sobbing like that night with Gordie, but I silent cry.  
  
"No Chris, I'm not gonna leave," Laney said, "I know that nobody's perfect. We're no exception." He laid his head on her lap. She began to cry too. He looked up.  
  
"I guess we're both pussies now, huh?" Chris said. Laney smiled and wiped her tear. She put her hand on his neck and kissed him. He laid back down on her lap.  
  
Chris didn't feel anymore shame in crying in front of Laney. He sometimes wished he could just cry everything out and not look like a wimp. 


	4. Trial Separation and Fight with Gordie

Chapter Four: Trial Separation/Fight with Gordie  
  
The two had fallen asleep like that in the tree house. Laney woke up and looked at Chris's watch.  
  
"Oh my God!" she said standing up, "it's 3:47! My parents'll whip my ass."  
  
Chris was up by now. Laney was headed for the trapdoor when Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her then said, "Can I see you again?"  
  
"Yeah. Count on it," Laney said smiling. She turned and left the tree house.  
  
***  
Laney ran as fast as she could down the streets of Castle Rock and into her neighborhood. She arrived at her house. No lights were on, but she took no chances. She opened the door quietly. She was relived to see everyone was sleeping.  
  
She went into her room and turned on her fan. She took off her uniform and put on an extra-large T-shirt. She brushed her hair and went to bed.  
  
She could not stop thinking about Chris. He was really fine. Even when he lied to her, it was because he really liked her and he then admitted it. Laney finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
***  
The next few days Chris and Laney were inseparable. Chris would wait around at the restaurant all day and then walk her home. They made out in the tree house. They went to movies together, and Chris registered to drop back into school so he could be with Laney.  
  
One day they were eating on the beach by the lake and Chris could tell there was something on Laney's mind.  
  
"Hey babe, what's the matter?" Chris asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Laney answered.  
  
"No something's wrong because you're not happy and hyper."  
  
"Fine. I know you are going back to school so we could be together. But I've been accepted into a drama academy."  
  
"Oh. Well we'll still have nights and weekends and I'll be able to spend some time with my friends."  
  
"Chris, it's in Minnesota."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Laney knew Chris would be disappointed. But still she said, "Chris this might be my only chance to prove what I can do. I'm sick of being here working minimum wage at a pizza place not being able to do anything because of my jerk off parents. I can get away from here while conquering my dreams at the same time."  
  
Chris didn't know what to say. Laney continued.  
  
"Chris I don't wanna leave you anymore than you want me to leave. But once the school year is over we can pick up right where we left off."  
  
"No we can't. We can still be together but we're gonna change over that year. We won't be the same without watching each other change. When you come back we'll expect the same people we are now. When we change we'll probably not like each other anymore."  
  
"Well what the hell's wrong with change Chris?"  
  
"When you.love someone, it's harder to not love them."  
  
Laney was stunned. Chris never talked to her like that. Sure he talked to her about everything else, but now she realized that Chris really loved her and was afraid to lose her.  
  
"Chris.I'm sorry, but I want to do what I love. I love you too, but I love to act. This is my chance and I'm not gonna lose it for you. I'm sorry." Laney stood up and went back to her house.  
  
Chris didn't know what to think. Was she breaking up with him? Was she going to change her mind? Chris didn't know. He just stood there, watching her get smaller and smaller, not even thinking about going after her. When she was gone he watched the lake until sundown.  
  
***  
  
Chris was in the tree house one day thinking and smoking, when he heard the secret knock that he and his friends used to use when they were younger. Chris answered, "Come in."  
  
Gordie opened the door and popped his head in.  
  
"Hey Gordie, man long time no see," Chris said surprised to see him.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why," Gordie answered.  
  
"How did you know I was up here?"  
  
"I saw the smoke through the window."  
  
"Oh. Well, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Where's Laney?"  
  
"Oh she'll be at her grandmother's for a week. So Gordie wanna catch a movie or go shoot targets or something?"  
  
"Why will Laney be there?"  
  
"Gordie, what's your problem?"  
  
"Chris that's all you do these days. You wasted summer on Laney! What happened to me and the guys?"  
  
"Gordie I don't? Me and Laney sorta."  
  
"Look Chris, I know you have a girlfriend that you love a lot but you have friends too. And obviously you'd rather be with your girlfriend so I'm goona get the hell out of here and let you be with her."  
  
"Gordie no, I still wanna hang."  
  
"Forget it Chris."  
  
With that Gordie left down the trapdoor. Chris could not believe it. Gordie was never like that. He always let Chris tell his side of the story, which he never had to, because Gordie never got mad. Chris had nobody now. 


	5. Tragic News

Chapter Five: Tragic News  
  
A week later Laney came home. Yet she was not the same at all.  
  
Chris bought Laney a bouquet of flowers to say he was sorry and that he wanted her to go to the school, and was walking to her house the day she came home. When he got to her house, he heard screams coming from Laney's house. He dropped the roses and ran inside. There, he saw Laney and her parents sitting at their table, her father stand in her face.  
  
"I TRIED TO RAISE YOU RIGHT AND BRING YOU UP WELL AND ALL I GET OUT OF IT IS A WHORE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"George." Laney's mother said, trying to calm him.  
  
Laney's father hit her mother across the face, causing her to feel dizzy and lay down crying. He wasn't finished. He went back to Laney, and picked her up, screaming in her face.  
  
"I SEND YOU OFF TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S AND YOU COME HOME PREGNANT?!"  
  
Chris couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"What?" Chris asked totally dumbfounded.  
  
Laney's father looked at Chris. As he dropped Laney to the ground, he said,  
  
"IS THIS HIM? IS THIS THE PIMP WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" He walked over to Chris.  
  
"Daddy no! He did nothing!" Laney said, trying to spare Chris a fat lip.  
  
Laney's father attempted to punch Chris, but he ducked. Chris nailed Laney's father's face and knocked him cold.  
  
"You're really knocked up?" Chris asked, looking up from her father.  
  
"You don't understand Chris!" Laney got up and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
***  
  
That night, Laney heard a little thud on her window. She walked over and saw Chris standing there. She opened her window and he said,  
  
"Come down. We need to talk."  
  
Laney listened to Chris and she came down, pajamas and all. Chris took her hadn and led her to the tree house. He let her up and sat down with her on his lap. She was starting to cry. He looked into her watery eyes.  
  
"Laney what happened?" he asked.  
  
Laney wiped her eyes and said between sobs,  
  
"Chris. I went to my grandma's to have fun and hang with my grandma.I went out that night, to grab a few shakes. I took a shortcut down an alley because it started raining. and this guy who I didn't even know jumped out and he." Laney stopped.  
  
"He what?" Chris asked, still giving Laney his undivided attention.  
  
"He.raped me. He took my virginity and got me pregnant!"  
  
Laney sobbed into Chris's shoulder while he held her tight. He didn't know what to say. The only girl he had ever loved was in his arms hurt, pregnant, and crying. He just held her close, his shoulder getting soaked.  
  
"I should've fought back and I should've gone the long way. If only I did that than." Laney said but Chris cut her off.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It isn't your fault. Don't even think that."  
  
Chris and Laney stayed up in the tree house all night. They both knew they'd never be the same again. 


	6. The Truth

Chapter Six: The Truth  
  
Laney wasn't happy anymore. She rarely smiled, even when Chris said he'd help take care of the baby.  
  
"Thanks," Laney said, "Why the hell would anyone want to rape me, or anyone else for that matter?" They were lying on Laney's bed one day.  
  
"I don't know, baby," Chris answered, "I just know that you have no idea how much I want to kill whoever did this to you."  
  
"He's probably happy. Probably one of those horny douche-bags that hate women."  
  
"Yeah. I know I could never be like that."  
  
"The worst part is.I can't go to the academy anymore. Not while carrying a baby."  
  
"Jesus Christ. I wish I could do it all for you."  
  
"Thanks." She kissed him and got ready for work.  
  
***  
  
Chris walked out of Kate and Merril's Pizza and Sports Bar after dropping Laney off when he saw his friends.  
  
"Hey Chris," Gordie said, walking up to him.  
  
"Hi Gordie."  
  
"Look, sorry about what happened to Laney. She gonna be okay?" Gordie said.  
  
"Yeah. She's going to have a baby, but she's very slowly perking up."  
  
"Oh really I thought she'd be happier than that," Vern randomly said.  
  
"Huh?" Chris asked.  
  
"You know, she practically wanted it," Vern sounded proud of something.  
  
"Are you saying you did it?" Chris was starting to sound mad.  
  
"Oh yeah. Pretty good huh?"  
  
Chris could not believe what Vern just told him.  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"Well she's obviously still in love with me and is afraid to show it, seeing as how much you like her. She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
Chris couldn't listen anymore. In a split second, he punched Vern and threw him against the wall. He screamed into his face,  
  
"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LANEY AND I ARE IN LOVE! AND YOU'RE JUST SOME PERVERTED PUNK WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS HANDS OFF! HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S DONE ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING AND YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE CAN'T FULFILL HER DREAMS ANYMORE WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU GET HER PREGNANT!"  
  
Chris punched him one more time and ran off down the street. Vern, barley moving because a of Chris's punched and the ringing in his ears, stood up holding his face.  
  
"Verno, I thought you were better than that! I know Laney isn't my greatest friend, but still." Teddy said walking away.  
  
"And you hurt Chris, you fagot," Gordie said following Teddy. 


End file.
